koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wei
DW7 Anyone else notice that so far in DW7's artwork for Zhen Ji and Xiahou Dun they've gone with a heavy-purple for their main color? Think this'll be a faction-wide change for Wei from Blue to Purple? Moreso speculation discussion than anything serious until more details show up. Shadowclaimer 20:04, October 26, 2010 (UTC) The Five Generals of Wei You guys have it listed as: Zhang Liao Yue Jin Yu Jin Zhang He Xu Huang - But DW7's Scholar Questions list them as: Zhang Liao Xu Huang Zhang He Li Dian Yue Jin - Should we change what it says on the wiki page? Ixbran 05:28, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :It shouldn't be changed actually because the English DW7 scholar version is wrong. The question was mistranslated from the Japanese one anyways. The Japanese one originally said which one of these generals was NOT part of the Five Generals (Li Dian). Since they speed translated it, they got it wrong. Sake neko 20:45, September 16, 2011 (UTC) What is this wiki? What kind of wiki is this? This is my first time here, but I don't know a THING about it! What is this wiki all about and what is this catch about Koei? :Koei is a Japanese video game company. This wiki focuses on covering any games, characters or the various subject matter used in their games. Given that their roots as a company specialized in historical simulation games, much of the wiki also covers historical figures and events. Kyosei 15:12, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Why is Wei blue? I know that the generals, officers, and troops from each kingdom or faction are coloured by their political affiliations (Shu is green, Wu red/orange, Wei blue (a darker shade in Dynasty Warriors 7), but why other than differentiation between each kingdom is Shu green, Wu red, and Wei blue? GalaxiaWild (talk) 14:51, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Short answer: artistic licensing by Omega Force and any other company who wants to enforce the idea of colored factions. :Historically there isn't a lot to note about a "kingdom's colors". The distinctiveness of army banners are implied to have existed, but their tint goes unmentioned. At best, they are small mentions for specific individuals. Wu is affiliated with red due to Sun Jian's red hood, which he wore during his fight with Dong Zhuo's army. The sight of his hood more or less frightened his foes to retreat. Wei might be blue due to a name for Cao Cao's army early, early in his military career to fight the Yellow Turbans. He and his men were called the "Qingzhou Soldiers" or —going the completely unnecessary step— literally translated as the "Blue Province Soldiers". Since the DW series tends to focus on including these events from the Late Han, it probably made sense for them to include it. :The idea of the Three Kingdoms having specific colors for their factions was primarily driven by fiction. Romance of the Three Kingdoms is guilty of this as well, specifically noting red for Wei and pale blue for Wu. There aren't too many mentions for Shu being united under a particular shade. Individual examples exist (Zhao Yun is the one that comes to mind at the moment), but nothing for the whole army aside from a pale colored flag. If you look at it from a contemporary design perspective, both examples that I mentioned include red and blue. That's one color short of our RGB color model. That's likely the reason why green is a prevalent affiliation with Shu in most Japanese created media. :Mind you, they aren't always like this. I just said it's prevalent. In fact, you can blame the Three Kingdoms craze of modern times mostly on Japan in the first place. A good deal of the fanatic romanticism for this time period is there. Not saying that it doesn't happen in China, but Japan is particularly guilty for popularizing it. The Three Kingdoms era is a tiny fragment of China's history, barely lasting a century before it led to another period of warfare. It's in the same boat as the Chinese Warring States period except much, much shorter. Yet we have Japanese fans who, in their unknowing visual media craze, claim that it is "the pinnacle" of ancient China's warfare solely because it ended the Han Dynasty. Exaggeration much? :So yeah, that's all I can conceive on short notice. It's glorification for the time era in fiction. There really is no other solid reason for "kingdom colors" beyond easy recognition. Sake neko (talk) 15:45, August 15, 2012 (UTC)